YURI LOWELL : Mode d'emploi
by Eliandre
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle YURI LOWELL ! Afin de profiter pleinement de votre bretteur brun au grand cœur, veuillez lire attentivement ces instructions...


Titre : YURI LOWELL : Mode d'emploi

Concepteur : Eliandre

Vérificateur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Le modèle Yuri Lowell appartient à Tales of Vesperia et à Namco Bandai. Ce mode d'emploi a été inspiré par ceux de Lulubell-sama qui elle-même s'est inspirée de Saya-sama.

* * *

**YURI LOWELL : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle YURI LOWELL ! Afin de profiter pleinement de votre bretteur brun au grand cœur, veuillez lire attentivement ces instructions et les appliquer à la lettre. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux et libérer un redoutable meurtrier sur la société.

_Informations générales : _

Nom : Yuri Lowell

Age : 21 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Zaphias

Hauteur : 1m80

Votre modèle YURI LOWELL est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

-1 veste noire aux revers de manche pourpre

-2 hauts noirs à col échancré

-3 pantalons noirs

-3 débardeurs noirs

-2 caleçons noirs

-2 ceintures noires et or

-1 épée Seconde Etoile

-1 bracelet doré avec blastia assorti

-3 paires de bottes

REPEDE vendu séparément.

FLYNN SCIFO vendu séparément. (Attention, promotion exceptionnelle jusqu'au 14 février. Pour l'achat d'un modèle YURI LOWELL, le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est à moitié prix !)

Lorsque vous recevrez votre YURI LOWELL, il pourra être un peu apathique mais cela ne durera pas très longtemps. Il vous montrera vite à quel point sa langue est acérée et risque d'être particulièrement rétif à vos ordres. Procurez-vous donc des sucreries et montrez-les à votre modèle avant de les maintenir hors de sa portée. Le but est de faire chanter votre YURI LOWELL avec vos sucreries jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de vous obéir un tant soit peu, ce qui finira par arriver si vous parvenez à rester ferme devant lui.

Le modèle YURI LOWELL est déconseillé aux personnes qui aiment l'ordre, l'autorité, la discipline, qui commettent des crimes ou des injustices, qui sont trop pacifiques ou qui ne supportent pas les sarcasmes. Il en est de même pour les personnes qui détestent le modèle FLYNN SCIFO ou qui sont propriétaires d'un modèle ZAGI, SODIA, RAGOU, ALEXANDER CUMORE et ALEXEI DINOIA.

_Programmation :_

Le modèle YURI LOWELL est un modèle très indiscipliné, nonchalant et bordélique. A l'exception du modèle REPEDE, personne n'est à l'abri de ses sarcasmes ou des surnoms qu'il donne. Ce modèle déteste l'autorité, s'attire des ennuis avec sa poisse légendaire (vous risquez d'être impressionné(e) par la pile d'amendes qui va atterrir dans votre boîte à lettres) et il prendra un malin plaisir à négliger vos ordres. Il tend également pour entrer à utiliser les fenêtres et non les portes. Non, ce n'est pas un défaut de programmation, c'est ainsi qu'il a été conçu. Si vous n'en êtes pas satisfait, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu vous renseigner avant de vous procurer ce modèle.

Toutefois, le modèle YURI LOWELL possède des fonctions intéressantes comme :

-Guerrier : Votre YURI LOWELL est le meilleur combattant de la collection TALES OF VESPERIA, seulement rivalisé par le modèle FLYNN SCIFO, capable de vous débarrasser des monstres ou des ennemis les plus coriaces. Il possède une capacité d'apprentissage exceptionnelle, pouvant apprendre des artes simplement en les voyant une fois. Son style de combat très acrobatique repose sur sa force, son agilité et sa vitesse ainsi qu'un talent innée pour l'improvisation et l'adaptation, bien que sa technique à l'épée soit plutôt médiocre et qu'il soit incapable d'utiliser la magie. Ses atouts compensent néanmoins largement ses quelques points faibles.

Note : Pour optimiser cette fonction au maximum, il est préférable d'associer votre YURI LOWELL avec un modèle FLYNN SCIFO et/ou un modèle REPEDE (modèles vendus séparément).

-Redresseur de torts : Vous êtes victime d'harcèlements ? Des voyous vous rackettent et vous avez honte de faire appel à la police ? Le modèle YURI LOWELL est alors fait pour vous ! Il règlera rapidement le compte de vos agresseurs par quelques remarques bien senties et une bonne volée de coups de poing bien distribuée. Faites toutefois attention à ne pas utiliser cette fonction devant un membre de l'ordre, voire devant un modèle FLYNN SCIFO. Vous risquez de retrouver votre modèle en prison. Et d'être contraint de payer une forte amende.

ATTENTION : Veillez à ne pas trop abuser de cette fonction. Elle augmente la probabilité que votre YURI LOWELL passe en mode « Justicier vengeur ». Ce qui pourrait vous causer des soucis si vous vous retrouvez devant un tribunal pour complicité de meurtre…

-Garde du corps : Besoin d'aller quelque part ? Le modèle YURI LOWELL est un excellent garde du corps capable d'assurer votre protection sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ! En dépit de sa malchance légendaire, vous parviendrez à destination sans trop d'encombres. Sauf si parmi vos compagnons de voyage, vous avez embarqué quelques traîtres…

-Gardien d'animaux : Votre YURI LOWELL aime les animaux et pourra s'en occuper pendant votre absence, bien qu'il risque de rouspéter un peu puisque vous venez de lui refiler une corvée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, bien que votre modèle vous fasse la tête, votre animal de compagnie sera bien soigné et dorloté. Pour s'être longuement occupé du modèle REPEDE, le modèle YURI LOWELL a néanmoins une préférence pour les chiens.

-Chef cuisinier : Le modèle YURI LOWELL est un excellent cuisinier, seulement surpassé par le modèle PATTY FLEUR (modèle exclusif à l'édition collector PS3). Capable de réaliser tout type de plats que vous souhaitez, il possède néanmoins une spécialité où il excelle : les croquettes, cuisinées avec amour !

Votre YURI LOWELL possède 6 modes différents :

-Sarcastique (par défaut)

-Solitaire (Angst)

-Flirt

-Justicier vengeur

-Battle maniaque

-Protecteur

Le mode « Sarcastique » est le mode par défaut. Dans ce mode, à l'exception du modèle REPEDE, votre YURI LOWELL se moquera de tout et n'importe quoi et s'amusera à donner des surnoms à un peu près tout le monde. Attendez-vous à une pluie de sarcasmes à des sourires ironiques et à quelques farces d'un goût douteux (comme jeter un Chevalier impérial dans une rivière entre autres). Inutile de chercher à acheter à un YURI LOWELL si vous êtes incapable de supporter ce mode. Vous finiriez par nous le renvoyer très rapidement à l'intérieur de sa boîte (prière de nous retourner ce modèle en un seul morceau si vous voulez procéder à un éventuel remboursement).

Le mode « Solitaire» peut s'apparenter à un mode apathique où votre YURI LOWELL s'isole pour réfléchir intérieurement à ses pensées. Peut se doubler d'un côté Angst si votre modèle remue de mauvaises pensées. Cela étant dit, dans ce mode, il n'aura aucun remord pour les actions qu'il aura commis en mode « Justicier vengeur » (voir ci-dessous). Dans ce mode, seul le modèle REPEDE peut s'approcher de votre YURI LOWELL.

En mode « Flirt », sans égaler le mode « Dragueur » du modèle RAVEN et de son côté pervers, votre YURI LOWELL s'amusera à flirter avec toutes les jeunes femmes vivant à votre proximité. Il sera plus sensible aux formes généreuses et dénudées des charmantes demoiselles… Par précaution, veuillez l'éloigner des personnes de sexe féminin pour éviter toute tentation, bien que ce modèle semble se contrôler beaucoup mieux que le modèle RAVEN.

Attention au mode « Justicier vengeur » ! Si votre YURI LOWELL aperçoit un « vilain » ayant échappé à la justice (notamment à celle d'un FLYNN SCIFO), il n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer à lui et à le harceler jusqu'aux dernières extrémités (même si elles sont radicales) sans aucun remord (et nous insistons sur ce point). Ne vous étonnez pas de voir le cadavre d'un sale type que vous détestez perdu dans une rivière ou à entendre des cris d'agonie près d'une zone de sables mouvants. Vous risquez toutefois de ne pas vous apercevoir quand votre YURI LOWELL est en mode « Justicier vengeur ». En effet, il entre dans ce mode uniquement lorsqu'il est sûr que personne ne peut l'observer… Notez également que si vous êtes propriétaire d'un modèle FLYNN SCIFO, celui-ci risque néanmoins d'être témoin de ce mode qui peut alors se révéler une source de graves conflits idéologiques entre un FLYNN SCIFO et un YURI LOWELL.

Le mode « Battle maniaque » est l'un des modes où votre YURI LOWELL entre le plus souvent. Il sera très excité à l'idée de se battre, quitte à provoquer dégâts, chaos et conflits à grande échelle autour de lui. Les bagarres au bar seront fréquentes et la probabilité de recevoir une facture pour dommages et intérêts élevée (de l'ordre de 99%), facture qui sera d'autant plus salée si votre YURI LOWELL était accompagné d'une JUDITH, d'un FLYNN SCIFO, voire d'une PATTY FLEUR, en mode « Battle maniaque ». Ne soyez pas surpris si le montant se solde avec une dizaine de chiffres…

Le mode « Protecteur » se déclenche plutôt quand votre YURI LOWELL est devant des individus plus jeunes que lui (comme les modèles KAROL CAPEL ou ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN). Votre YURI LOWELL se comportera comme une sorte de grand frère où il aidera et poussera les autres à faire leurs choix et à avoir leurs propres opinions plutôt que de s'en remettre à d'autres.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles :_

Notre collection TALES OF VESPERIA est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle YURI LOWELL provient de la classe UNION, catégorie BRAVE VESPERIA.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles de type BRAVE VESPERIA : _

REPEDE : Fidèle compagnon depuis toujours, le modèle REPEDE est un modèle quasi-indispensable pour votre YURI LOWELL, qu'il considère comme son maître. Ce dernier est le seul qui semble comprendre son langage (des études sont en cours afin de vérifier si le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est capable d'en faire de même) et il se confie très souvent à lui. Le modèle REPEDE sera toujours en mode « Loyal » avec votre YURI LOWELL et ensemble, ils peuvent optimiser la fonction Guerrier de votre YURI LOWELL.

ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN : Ces deux modèles s'entendent très bien. Votre YURI LOWELL aime donner à ce modèle le surnom d'ESTELLE. Il sera très protecteur envers le modèle ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN et l'encouragera à découvrir le monde et à faire ses choix. Votre YURI LOWELL possède la capacité unique de briser le mode « Possédée » d'une ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN (causé par un modèle ALEXEI DINOIA).

KAROL CAPEL : Dans un premier temps, votre YURI LOWELL se moquera et taquinera copieusement un modèle KARO CAPEL qui est l'une de ses cibles privilégiés pour les sarcasmes. Progressivement, les interactions entre ces deux modèles évolueront, le modèle KAROL CAPEL finissant par vouer une grande admiration pour votre YURI LOWELL tandis que celui-ci commencera à se comporter comme un grand frère envers ce modèle. Notez néanmoins que si vous découvrez le mode « Justicier vengeur » par inadvertance (ou grâce à un modèle FLYNN SCIFO), le modèle KAROL CAPEL sera celui qui aura le plus de mal à l'accepter.

RITA MORDIO : Autre cible de choix pour les sarcasmes de votre YURI LOWELL, ces deux modèles ont des interactions très… dynamiques, dirons-nous. Au début, le modèle RITA MORDIO sera accusée d'un vol (comme celui d'un blastia), ce qui provoquera des tensions et de la méfiance entre ces deux modèles. Cependant, peu à peu, elles finiront par se dissiper. Bien que le modèle RITA MORDIO est incapable de parler avec diplomatie, elle exprimera son soulagement de voir votre YURI LOWELL sain et sauf à travers un léger embarras, voire quelques remarques blessantes mais ne vous inquiétez pas. A ce stade-là, même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ces deux modèles s'entendent.

Note : Si vous possédez déjà un modèle RITA MORDIO et que vous ignorez la signification du mot « yuri », il est déconseillé d'acheter un YURI LOWELL. Vos oreilles pures et chastes risqueraient d'être choquées des nombreuses allusions au « Ristelle » que lancera le modèle YURI LOWELL. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité si votre imagination fertile vous entraîne dans des sentiers… plus tordus…

RAVEN : Surnommé le « vieil homme », le modèle RAVEN inspire dans un premier temps, peu de sympathie à votre YURI LOWELL, bien qu'il puisse l'aider à s'évader d'une prison. Plusieurs raisons : le modèle RAVEN utilisera le modèle YURI LOWELL comme moyen de diversion et surtout, votre YURI LOWELL n'apprécie pas la manie d'un RAVEN de se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi sous prétexte de son âge. Des incompatibilités de goûts peuvent être en cause : le modèle RAVEN abhorre les sucreries alors que le modèle YURI LOWELL en raffole. En dépit d'un mauvais début, ils finiront par s'entendre. Une fois que votre YURI LOWELL et ses compagnons auront offert leur pardon sous forme de coups de poings que recevra le modèle RAVEN après sa disparition présumée, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

JUDITH : Ce modèle dont le nom a été raccourci en JUDY par votre YURI LOWELL, s'entend parfaitement avec lui. Ils ont des caractères similaires, aiment se taquiner, se battre et flirter entre eux. Raison pour laquelle ces deux modèles se comprennent très bien et sont proches. Faites néanmoins attention à ne pas faire entrer ces deux modèles en « Battle maniaque ». Ils répandront la destruction et les dégâts sur un rayon de 30m (estimation minimale).

Note : Certaines rumeurs de créatures nommées « fangirls » laisseraient penser que le modèle JUDITH contribuerait à des raisons peu louables d'associer un modèle YURI LOWELL avec un FLYNN SCIFO (voir Interactions avec le modèle FLYNN SCIFO).

FLYNN SCIFO : Ce modèle est le meilleur ami de votre YURI LOWELL depuis l'enfance et améliorera considérablement la fonction Guerrier si vous les associez ensemble. Ces deux modèles partagent un sens identique de la justice mais sont diamétralement opposés sur leurs idées, provoquant de très (trop ?) fréquentes disputes entre eux, bien qu'ils restent amis et qu'ils forment ensemble un duo de combattants redoutables. Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est celui qui connaît le mieux votre YURI LOWELL et inversement. Votre YURI LOWELL est extrêmement protecteur envers un FLYNN SCIFO, que ce soit de façon volontaire en le libérant d'une prison (où le modèle FLYNN SCIFO s'y est retrouvé par erreur suite à un complot) et en lui confiant sa vie. Ou de façon involontaire grâce à la poisse habituelle de votre YURI LOWELL qui attirera immanquablement l'attention d'un modèle ZAGI dont la cible initiale était pourtant un FLYNN SCIFO. Certaines études récentes prouveraient que les personnes insultant, méprisant ou faisant du mal à un FLYNN SCIFO, voient leur espérance de vie chuter de façon drastique si un YURI LOWELL vit à proximité. Depuis la sortie du modèle FLYNN SCIFO PS3, des études sont en cours pour évaluer une éventuelle modification de leurs interactions dont l'ambiguïté reste sujette à débat.

Note 1 : Si ne possédez pas un FLYNN SCIFO issu de l'édition collector PS3 (modèle exclusif au Japon), vous trouverez ce modèle dans la classe EMPIRE, catégorie CHEVALIERS IMPERIAUX.

Note 2 : D'étranges créatures, plus communément connues sous le nom de « fangirls », achètent très souvent un modèle FLYNN SCIFO avec leur modèle YURI LOWELL pour des raisons peu louables qu'il est préférable d'ignorer. Nous profitons d'ailleurs pour rappeler à cette aimable clientèle que jusqu'au 14 février, pour l'achat d'un modèle YURI LOWELL, nous vous offrons le modèle FLYNN SCIFO à moitié prix !

PATTY FLEUR : Exclusif à l'édition collector PS3, le modèle PATTY FLEUR tombera follement amoureuse de votre YURI LOWELL, le considérant comme son plus grand trésor. Ce qui ennuiera votre modèle, dont les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Toutefois, après l'installation de la mise à jour MARIS STELLA, les interactions évolueront, le modèle PATTY FLEUR se comportant de façon plus mature et le modèle YURI LOWELL considérant cette dernière comme une excellente amie.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles de la classe UNION : _

DON WHITEHOUSE : Votre YURI LOWELL admire ce modèle et réciproquement, le modèle DON WHITEHOUSE est intrigué par la personnalité de votre YURI LOWELL. Toutefois, suite à de nombreux incidents, votre YURI LOWELL devra assister à la fin d'un modèle DON WHITEHOUSE…

ZAGI : Votre YURI LOWELL déteste ce modèle à cause de sa folie sanguinaire alors qu'au contraire, le modèle ZAGI a développé une obsession fanatique pour votre YURI LOWELL. Bien que nous nous interrogeons sur l'état de votre santé mentale pour avoir acheté un modèle ZAGI, elle deviendra encore plus douteuse et sujette à questions si vous achetez un modèle YURI LOWELL peu après votre ZAGI. Veuillez consulter d'urgence le psychiatre le plus proche de chez vous. Pour la sécurité de tous.

_Interactions avec les modèles de la classe EMPIRE : _

SODIA : Ce modèle a du mal à s'entendre au début avec votre YURI LOWELL et c'est réciproque. Si vous êtes déjà propriétaire d'une SODIA et d'un FLYNN SCIFO, sachez que vous allez au-devant d'une montagne de problèmes car ce ménage à trois va très mal se passer. Ne jamais laisser un modèle SODIA et un modèle YURI LOWELL seuls dans une pièce sans surveillance. Vous risqueriez de retrouver votre YURI LOWELL en piteux état, avec bain forcé en option… Néanmoins, après une petite mise au point, ces deux modèles se mettront d'accord pour la protection d'un FLYNN SCIFO. Le modèle SODIA finira par avoir confiance en un modèle YURI LOWELL en lui confiant la précieuse vie d'un FLYNN SCIFO.

RAGOU : Votre YURI LOWELL déteste ce modèle de par son statut de noble et sa cruauté. S'il a réussi à échapper à la justice d'un FLYNN SCIFO, le mode « Justicier vengeur » de votre YURI LOWELL lui règlera définitivement son compte…

ALEXANDER CUMORE : Ces deux modèles se méprisent mutuellement, de par leur statut social et leur caractère respectifs. Le modèle ALEXANDER CUMORE ne perdra pas une occasion de prendre plaisir en rabrouant un YURI LOWELL que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Toutefois, si vous surprenez un ALEXANDER CUMORE près d'une zone de sables mouvants… bah, priez seulement que son/sa propriétaire ait une assurance…

ALEXEI DINOIA : Ce modèle tentera de tuer votre YURI LOWELL mais fort heureusement, quoi qu'il arrive, un modèle FLYNN SCIFO interviendra toujours pour sauver votre YURI LOWELL. Deux raisons font que votre YURI LOWELL déteste ce modèle. D'une part, un ALEXEI DINOIA a sans doute torturé une ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN, la mettant dans le mode « Possédée ». D'autre part, ce modèle a manipulé et blessé un FLYNN SCIFO. Autant d'éléments qui nous laissent à penser que le modèle ALEXEI DINOIA ne s'en sortira jamais indemne face à votre YURI LOWELL…

NYLEN FEDROCK : Ce modèle était autrefois le capitaine de votre YURI LOWELL quand il était encore un Chevalier impérial. L'un des rares modèles Chevaliers que le modèle YURI LOWELL respecte vraiment. NYLEN FEDROCK possède la rare capacité d'arrêter une dispute entre un modèle FLYNN SCIFO et un modèle YURI LOWELL. Suite à un incident impliquant le modèle GARISTA LUODOR, ce modèle n'est plus en vente.

HISCA AIHEAP : Votre YURI LOWELL tend à énerver ce modèle par son arrogance, son attitude rebelle et sa propension à provoquer les bagarres (notamment dans un bar), ainsi que sa mauvaise habitude d'être trop bavard. Ces modèles ne sont néanmoins pas en si mauvais termes et s'entendent assez bien.

CHASTEL AIHEAP : Ces deux modèles ont peu d'interactions. On peut supposer qu'ils s'entendent bien.

GARISTA LUODOR : Ces deux modèles ont peu d'interactions. Toutefois, l'implication de ce modèle dans l'incident ayant entraîné la disparition du modèle NYLEN FEDROCK font que ces deux modèles finiront invariablement par se détester mutuellement. Le modèle GARISTA LUODOR tentera de détruire votre YURI LOWELL et lui infligera de sérieux dégâts. Procurez-vous rapidement un FLYNN SCIFO pour régler ce problème au plus vite.

BRIGADE SCHWANN : Constitués des modèles LEBLANC, ADECOR et BOCCOS (ces deux derniers étant aussi connus sous les doux sobriquets de « Nigaud A » et « Nigaud B »), ils servent principalement de souffre-douleurs à votre YURI LOWELL qui leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si la BRIGADE SCHWANN accuse votre YURI LOWELL de tous les maux, accusations qui seront systématiquement dirigées vers votre modèle même s'il agit de la disparition inopinée d'une pauvre sucette en sucre… Mais votre YURI LOWELL s'en sortira toujours face à eux. Cependant, si vous avez pitié de ces pauvres hères, procurez-vous un modèle RAVEN ou un modèle FLYNN SCIFO s'il est passé Commandant des Chevaliers impériaux. Ce n'est pas garanti que vous sauverez ces malheureux des humiliations qu'ils recevront d'un YURI LOWELL mais au moins, vous aurez essayé.

DUKE PANTAREI : Ce modèle très apathique et stoïque déteste d'une manière générale les interactions avec les autres modèles depuis la disparition du modèle ELUCIFER (modèle épuisé). Il n'empêche qu'il semble s'intéresser à la personnalité hors-norme de votre YURI LOWELL ainsi qu'à ses motivations et objectifs. Il pourra même prêter l'épée Dein Nomos (fournie avec tout modèle DUKE PANTAREI) et sauver votre modèle en cas de grand plongeon. Des désaccords pour sceller la mort d'un modèle ADEPHAGOS peuvent survenir entre ces deux modèles mais après une bataille houleuse et quelques coups échangés, tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre.

_Entretien :_

_-Nettoyage : _

Le modèle YURI LOWELL sait se laver tout seul.

Le modèle YURI LOWELL sait se sécher tout seul. Notez toutefois que le nettoyage risque de prendre un temps fou en raison des longs cheveux brun de ce modèle. Investissez dans un shampoing pour cheveux longs, un sèche-cheveux et dans une gamme de brosses et de peignes pour tenter de diminuer le temps d'occupation d'un YURI LOWELL dans une salle de bains.

_-Energie : _

Le modèle YURI LOWELL sait cuisiner tout seul. Il n'est pas difficile et mangera de tout mais il a une préférence pour les sucreries. Veillez juste à ce que ces trois repas soient équilibrés et ne soient pas uniquement composés de miel, flans, parfaits, sorbets, gâteaux etc… L'abus de sucre peut entraîner des carries et faire grossir.

_FAQ : _

Q : J'aimerais agrandir la garde-robe de mon modèle YURI LOWELL…

R : Regardez notre catalogue d'achat à la rubrique TALES OF VESPERIA Collection automne/hiver (fourni lors de tout achat d'un modèle de la collection TALES OF VESPERIA). Un large choix vous sera offert. Nous vous conseillons le costume « Justicier obscur » ou « Vrai chevalier » si vous cherchez une tenue belle et élaborée. Pour des tenues plus légères, consultez la Collection printemps/été.

Q : Mon modèle YURI LOWELL est un vrai charmeur ! Si je suis célibataire, puis-je sortir avec lui ?

R : Nous vous rappelons que le modèle YURI LOWELL a 21 ans et que par conséquent, il est majeur. Si vous êtes mineur(e), c'est illégal. Mais bon, ce modèle n'a jamais respecté la légalité… A vos risques et périls dans ce cas. Evitez juste de vous montrer devant un FLYNN SCIFO. Il connait parfaitement l'âge de votre YURI LOWELL et il sera inutile d'essayer de le tromper.

Q : Je voudrais que mon modèle YURI LOWELL fasse du yaoi avec [nom du modèle à insérer]. Est-ce possible ?

R : Le modèle YURI LOWELL standard flirte plus volontiers avec le beau sexe et semble s'intéresser à leurs formes généreuses et dénudées... Cependant, il existe de sérieux doutes légitimes concernant ses interactions avec le modèle FLYNN SCIFO. Des études sont en cours afin de déterminer la nature exacte de leurs interactions. Les plus récentes études sur les modèles RAGOU, BARBOS, ALEXANDER CUMORE et ALEXEI DINOAI nous ont toutefois permis de démontrer de manière incontestable que toute personne insultant, méprisant ou blessant un modèle FLYNN SCIFO voit son espérance de vie chuter brutalement s'il y a un YURI LOWELL à proximité. Si vous êtes pressé(e), il existe un catalogue Spécial Yaoi où vous pouvez trouver un modèle YURI LOWELL qui vous conviendrait. Pour ce qui est du modèle ZAGI, nous préférons vous conseiller une visite à l'hôpital psychiatrique en premier lieu si vous envisagez comme fantasme un Zagi x Yuri. De toute urgence.

Q : Est-ce que je peux prendre des photos de mon modèle YURI LOWELL sous la douche ?

Contrairement au modèle FLYNN SCIFO, le modèle YURI LOWELL n'est pas prude. Il sera heureux de vous démontrer ses talents d'exhibitionnistes. Prenez donc votre appareil photo et profitez du spectacle ! Toutefois, si un modèle FLYNN SCIFO vit sous votre toit, il risque de ne pas d'apprécier…

Q : Est-ce que mon modèle YURI LOWELL peut faire mes devoirs à ma place ?

R : Déjà, s'il accepte, vous aurez en soi accompli un exploit ! Mais il ne servira à rien si vous vous retrouvez avec un cinq sur vingt sur le dernier devoir de maths…

Q : Mon modèle YURI LOWELL n'arrête pas de mettre le bazar dans ma chambre et de se rebeller contre moi…

R : Ce modèle était déconseillé aux personnes aimant l'ordre et la discipline. Tant pis pour vous si vous avez acheté un YURI LOWELL dans ces conditions !

Q : Puis-je couper les cheveux de mon modèle YURI LOWELL ?

R : CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Si vous réussissez à survivre à l'acte, sachez qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer à préparer votre testament…

Q : Il est trop souvent en mode « Battle maniaque » ! Mon portefeuille en souffre !

R : Essayez d'investir dans un modèle FLYNN SCIFO. Nous le soupçonnons d'être très habitué à payer les factures et les amendes d'un YURI LOWELL… Cela devrait alléger votre budget. Notez cependant que le modèle FLYNN SCIFO peut également entrer en mode « Battle maniaque ». Et qu'il peut se retrouver entraîné dans les conflits d'un YURI LOWELL…

_Dépannage_ :

Problème : Il est coincé en mode « Solitaire » avec un côté Angst.

Solution : Procurez-vous un modèle REPEDE et si la cause de cet Angst est le modèle FLYNN SCIFO, veuillez l'écarter temporairement de votre YURI LOWELL. Un peu de temps ensemble et tout devrait revenir à l'ordre. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, procurez-vous tous les modèles de la catégorie BRAVE VESPERIA. Si rien ne marche, renvoyez-le nous.

Problème : Il se met à entrer par les portes…

Solution : Renvoyez-le nous. Il y a une erreur de programmation. Toutes nos excuses.

Problème : J'ai laissé mon modèle YURI LOWELL avec un modèle SODIA et je l'ai retrouvé en très mauvais état !

Solution : Vous étiez pourtant avertis qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ces deux modèles tout seuls ! Procurez-vous au plus vite un modèle ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN !

Problème : Il n'arrête pas de parler de « Ristelle » ! Qu'est-ce que c'est le « Ristelle » ? Une nouvelle marque d'alcool ?

Solution : Non. Mais il est préférable de ne pas le chercher à le savoir… Au moins, soyez rassuré(e) : votre YURI LOWELL fonctionne parfaitement !

Problème : A l'aide ! Il y a un type louche avec des cheveux roses et jaunes qui rôde près de ma maison !

Solution : La poisse de votre modèle YURI LOWELL a dû rejaillir sur vous… Vous avez affaire à un modèle ZAGI qui cherche activement une confrontation avec votre YURI LOWELL. Procurez-vous tous les modèles de type BRAVE VESPERIA pour essayer de vous débarrasser de lui.

Problème : Le village/la ville où je me trouve se dépeuple étrangement…

Solution : Ce n'est pas possible ! Il devait avoir une mafia dans votre village/ville ! Votre YURI LOWELL a sans doute profité de votre sommeil pour passer en mode « Justicier vengeur ». Et s'est débarrassé de tous les corrompus. Il n'y a malheureusement plus rien à faire.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle YURI LOWELL aura une vie heureuse et épanouie. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, vous êtes déçu(e) de ce modèle, dites-lui que le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est en danger de mort devant une horde de monstres enragés. Il partira à son secours en courant et ne reviendra plus.

* * *

Omake :

Eliandre : Je sens que je vais regretter de poser cette question mais… pourquoi t'es-tu procuré un modèle YURI LOWELL ?

Flynn : Je pense qu'il peut m'entraîner à convaincre et éduquer Yuri de passer par les portes et non par les fenêtres.

Eliandre : Alors pourquoi ton YURI LOWELL porte des oreilles de lapin sur la tête et une robe à dentelles avec ce corset très… suggestif ?

Flynn (un peu gêné) : Je… C'est pour le différencier du vrai…

Eliandre : Belle excuse ! J'espère que tu es prêt à la resservir parce que je te rappelle que tu as négligé de fermer les fenêtres…

Yuri (avec une voix dangereusement sarcastique) : Exact ! Et j'ai pu constater de belles choses…

Flynn (surpris) : Yu… Yuri !

Yuri : Donc je t'écoute Flynn. Quelles sont donc les nobles raisons qui t'ont poussé à m'habiller avec des oreilles de lapin et une robe à dentelle avant que je te mette mon poing où je pense ?

Flynn : …


End file.
